


In the Face of Negativity

by elfpunk999



Series: Nick & Emmy [1]
Category: Nicholas Hoult - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfpunk999/pseuds/elfpunk999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When twitter blows up with negativity after photos of Emmy and Nick are posted online she takes it pretty hard. Nick does his best to fix the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Face of Negativity

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Nick and Emmy story. If you guys like it I'll write more. Please leave me comments and feedback. It's what fuels me.

Sitting on the sofa Emmy scowled as the two boys beside her cheered loudly over something on their video game. She'd usually be playing too, racing or shooting or whatever they were doing but today she wasn’t in the mood. The face that normally brought her a secret shiver of joy was now blemished with angry, hurtful memories.

"Ya want in Emmy?" Her brother asked not offering her the controller.

"No." She replied.

"'Fraid we'll wreck ya?" His friend Nick asked. That smile beaming across his face. Her heart leapt and sank at the same time. As her scowl deepened she didn't answer. Quickly he tore his eyes from the screen to glance at her. His bright blue eyes shimmering in the low light cast from the television set. "You know I'd wreck ya." He teased before looking back at the screen.

Her brother's friend Nick was what was putting the sour in her mood. To her and Dex he was Nick, the kid who lived at home with his parents until he was 25. The kid who came over and ate them out of pop tarts even though he had plenty of money for his own. The kid that was there for them when their parents died nearly 10 years ago. But to everyone else in the world he was Nicholas. Nicholas Hoult. Star in multiple blockbusters, mister ex jennifer lawrence, Nux the war boy, Beast.

"Fuck off." She grumbled pushing herself up and walking upstairs towards her room. Nick stared after her in confusion.

"Yes! I win!" Dex shouted as a loud explosion drew Nick's attention back to the screen. As the words Game Over came up his eyes shifted back towards the sound of a door slamming.

"Did I do something?" He asked with concern.

"You haven't been on twitter today have you?" Dex asked as he reset the game, angrily scrolling through the characters.

"No. What happened on twitter?" He asked grabbing up his phone and pulling up the app. His brow furrowed as he scrolled with his thumb.

* * *

 

Emmy laid in bed with her eyes closed. Desperately trying to ignore the pings from her phone on the night stand. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. Grabbing it up she unlocked it and glanced at the twenty seven new notifications.

_Can't be true, she's too old for Nick._

_He's into fitter chicks._

_Probably just a friend, or a rebound._

_Just looking to get some, nothing serious._

_If she was important he’d take her somewhere better._

She pulled open the picture in question and her eyes took in everything everyone was seeing. It was a snapshot of when she and Nick had been dancing together the night before at her favorite local bands show. His smile beamed across his perfectly angled face. Bright blue eyes shimmering like they always did. Looking great in his jeans, black t-shirt and blue plaid over shirt. She on the other hand was far less appealing. She saw now that the shirt she'd worn hugged the muffin top her skinny jeans gave her. Her thick thighs looked massive with those Doc Martens and her smile puffed out her cheeks.

A knock on her door made the tears that had begun to well in her eyes tumble down her cheek. "What?" She grumbled wiping them away quickly.

"Emmy, can I come in?" Nick's voice said from the other side of the door.

"Fine." She continued to scroll, setting her jaw hard as she put a look of sheer indifference on her face. The door opened and he peeked in with a smile. Seeing her eyes locked on her phone, a vague wet trail evident on her cheek his smile sank.

"We're going out." He said fully entering the room.

"Have fun." She replied coldly. Nick snatched her phone from her hands and tossed it onto the chair in the corner. "Excuse you." She snapped but when her eyes fell on his face her anger vanished. The muscles at the back of his jaw tensed slightly as he made his way to her closet.

"I said we're going out. Means you too." He rifled through her clothes and found the outfit he wanted. Her off the shoulder black top and red skinny jeans.

“Nick I’m not really in the mo…”

Tossing them on the bed he smiled at her. "Wear this. It's my favorite." He said starting for the door. Her eyes went wide as she shook her head.

"I look so fat in..."

"Wear it." He said sharply. She looked at him with confusion. "Please." He smiled. "With the boots."

"Only because you ask so nicely." She rolled her eyes.

"And leave your phone. You don't need it." He said shutting the door after he left.

* * *

 

The club was packed as the trio pulled up. One of the popular nighttime hot spots that everyone seemed to go to on a Saturday night. Wasn’t really any of their scene.

"I'll drop you two here. Park around back." Dex said stopping the car. "I'll find you at the bar."

"You got it. Order you a jack and coke." Nick said climbing out and moving the seat forward so Emmy could escape the back of the camero. He held out his hand and helped her.

"Such a gentleman tonight. Picking out my outfit and helping me from the car. Are we going to a ball sweet prince?" She laughed.

"Only the best for my Emmy." He smiled. Twisting his hand slightly he entwined his fingers with hers and closed the door behind them. Her eyes looked at their clasped hands, a shiver running down her spine as a smile pulled at the corner of her lips. "Come on." He lead the way through the crowd. Smiling and nodding at people as they went. Emmy tried to hide behind him, to minimize the attention on her but he seemed dead set on making everyone notice. At one point he even raise their joined hands over her head as they passed by people so as not to hit their drinks. Never once did he let go of her hand, no matter the inconvenience. Finding a space towards the back by the bar he leaned over it, talking into the bartender's ear to be heard over the music. The man nodded and went about making drinks. Turning Nick smiled wide at Emmy. Shifting his hips he spread his knees and pulled her a little closer, as if guarding her.

"I ordered you your usual." He said leaning in close. His warm breath against the side of her neck made goosebumps raise on her skin.

"And what is my usual?" She smiled, trying not to focus on the flutter in her stomach.

"Jack and Ginger.” he smiled. She could feel his lips curling against her ear. “Do you think I don’t pay attention?”

“I think sometimes you’re preoccupied.” she replied.

“Not when it comes to you.” he confessed. Her brow furrowed slightly but as she pulled away to look at his face he turned to get the drinks from the bartender. With a smile he handed her a glass and toasted it softly with his before taking a long drink. Following his lead she drank down nearly half the glass before coming up for air. Looking back at him he was watching some DJ spin something that had no words, his head bobbing to the music as if he was enjoying it. She could feel his hand at her waist. It was resting against his knee but his long fingers were outstretched towards her, occasionally brushing against her side making butterflies spring to life in her stomach. With a sigh she turned and put her back to him to watch the people on the dance floor. “Damien told me about this place.” he said speaking into her ear again. She nodded as she took a small sip from her glass to suppress the satisfied moan that threatened to escape her lips at the feel of his lips against her skin.

“He’s pretty good.” she replied leaning back against him slightly so he could hear her. His arm went around her shoulder to cross her chest so his fingers tapped against her bicep. That’s when she felt the eyes on her. Glancing around she could see a few cell phone flashes, a couple more sneering looks and a group whispering as they glanced over in their direction. All of a sudden she felt nervous, trapped. Downing the rest of her drink she sank further into Nick’s chest.

“Want another one?” he asked. She nodded handing him her empty. She felt him twist behind her, his long legs keeping her between them as he leaned back over the bar. Focusing on the DJ she fought to ignore the looks from people around her. She could swear she almost heard their whispers. Another drink appeared and she drank it heavily. “Slow down there Emmy.” he laughed, finishing his own and ordering them another round.

“Do you want to dance?” he asked as the song finally changed. She felt his fingers ghost down her arms as the alcohol flowed through her veins.  

“Sure.” she smiled feeling the effects of her three drinks. Nick returned the smile and took her hand again. Heat raced through her fingers, up her arm and across her chest. Her eyes involuntarily fluttered as she followed along behind him blissfully. The onlookers had vanished with her third drink, her inhibitions following shortly after, even the lame techno music had stopped bothering her.

Reaching the dance floor Nick spun her around and pulled her in close. His long arms wrapped around her waist as hers looped over his neck the best they could. Swaying and shifting with the crowd she let her mind focus on the feeling of him pressed against her. Her skin prickled everywhere his hands touched. Turning around to put her back to him she danced against him.The light scruff on his chin scratched the crook of her neck while her fingers ran up into his hair. As her mind wandered she felt his lips against her throat. She was helpless to stop the moan that parted her lips as her eyes fluttered. Her hazy brain was barely aware of his hands gripping her hips or the slight bulge that pressed against the small of her back. Twisting her fingers in his hair a low breathy groan sounded beside her ear that made her knees weak. Without a second thought she spun around in his arms and caught his lips with hers. Instantly his hand was at the back of her head, his lips moving against hers. He tasted like gin and oranges. Tangy and sweet as his tongue teased hers into his mouth. She moaned freely as his large hand slide down from her hip to grab at her ass, pulling her against him; the bulge undeniable now as it pressed hard against her. When his lips trailed down the side of her jaw and his teeth nipped her earlobe his name fell from her lips.

“Nick…” that one word broke the spell. Instantly she sobered up and stepped away from him, shock and embarrassment written across her face. Nick stood staring at her with confusion, his lips kiss swollen and his hands not moving from where they’d held her. “Fuck…” she gasped turning sharply on her heels and making her way back through the crowd.

“Hey!” she heard him holler but she kept walking. The horrible techno beat fading as she made her way towards the back portion of the club where there was seating for dining and seclusion. “Emmy wait!” his fingers snatched at her wrist making her stop and turn to face him.

“I’m sorry…I’m so sorry.” she repeated over and over.

“Sorry for what?” he asked looking at her with confusion.

“For that… for… kissing you.” she confessed.

“Why are you sorry?” he asked. “I’m not sorry. It’s what I wanted.” Then it dawned on her why he’d brought her here in the first place. Shaking her head she looked around at the faces that were turned towards them. They’d all seen what had happened. He’d wanted them to see.

“Fuck you Nick.” she whispered feeling a well of pain creep up her chest.

“What?” he asked as his brow furrowed.

“I know what you’re doing Nick and I’m not going to play your game.” she spat. He looked at her with confusion.

“What game? I just thought…”

“You just thought you’d bring your new fling to one of the most prominent clubs in London to watch a DJ that sucks?” she asked as tears fell down her cheeks.

“No I…”

“I’m not some flousy who is going to cater to your every whim just because you think you’re some hotshot now Nicholas.” she said his name as if it were a curse.

“That’s not what I’m doing.” he shouted.

“Then what are you doing? Because I think you’re flaunting me around so you can get more press.”

“No! I wanted to show everyone that I’m not ashamed of you. That you are the most breathtakingly gorgeous woman in this club and that you’re here with me.” his cheeks flushing red as he spoke. “Emmy I…” he swallowed hard as his blue eyes stared at her. “I like you.” he confessed. “I always have and… I never thought that you… you’re just so much…” he stammered over his words unable to finish his sentences. She looked at him with confusion, tears continuing to roll down her full cheeks. Cupping her face he wiped away the tears with his thumbs. “Emmy you are the most amazing woman I have ever known and when I saw what people were saying I just… I wanted to prove them all wrong.” Staring at him she shook her head.

“I want to go home.” she whispered. Nick nodded.

“Alright.” Emmy walked towards the door with Nick close behind. As they exited they ran head long into her brother.

“Hey…” he said with a smile.

“Get the car Dex.” Nick replied.

“But it took me ages to find a spot.” He grumbled.

“Get the car.” Nick spat angrily. Dex looked from him to Emmy, who’s eyes were locked on the pavement.

“Alright.” Dex replied softly as he turned and walked away again. Emmy could feel Nick’s eyes on her but she dared not to look. Shifting uneasily on her feet she let a few more tears roll down her cheeks. This was what she’d always wanted, and she’d blown it now.

* * *

As the sunlight crept in through her windows Emmy pulled the blankets higher. Groaning at the idea of ever showing her face to anyone again. Her phone laid on the nightstand with the battery taken out, her laptop shut off and put away, her computer unplugged.

“Em I’m going to work.” Dex shouted up from the ground floor.

“Have a good day.” she hollered back not emerging from her warm cocoon. Closing her eyes she listened as the door shut and his car started in the drive before relaxing into a soft dreamlike state.

She could still remember how his warm hands felt against her skin. His soft lips tracing her jawline. His teeth raking over her earlobe. Her back arched slightly at the memory of his hard cock straining against his jeans as she danced against him. His taste still lingered in her mouth. Her own hands drifted over her body, miming his movements. Goosebumps prickled her skin as a soft moan escaped her lips. Then as a soft knock fell on her door she froze; her eyes snapping open to see the darkness of her blankets as her fingers were inches from her throbbing sex.

“Emmy?” she bite her tongue hard to suppress the moan his voice caused.

“No one’s home.” she replied. Hearing the door open she burrowed deeper into her blankets, twisting them around her tightly. “Go away Nick.”

“I just want to apologize.” she could hear the pain in his voice, her mind filling in the look in his large blue puppy dog eyes. “It was wrong of me to do that to you last night and…” she felt his weight sink the mattress as he sat on the edge by her feet. “I don’t want to ruin what we have.” Tiny needles of pain preluded the tears that threatened to well. “I mean… I…” she heard him swallow. “Honestly I wish you’d let me ruin it. I wish you’d let me just... “ his breathing picked up, she knew he was biting at his bottom lip. “But I know you deserve better than me. That you deserve someone who is here when you need them and I can’t promise that and I just... “ another heavy sigh. “I’m sorry. Can we please… not forget that it happened but… move past it somehow?” Emmy bite her bottom lip to keep quiet. She could nearly feel his eyes staring at her through her blanket barrier. “Right.” he said with a sigh. His hand fell on her hip, his fingers squeezing gently before his weight left the bed. “See ya Emmy.” Her mind raced and her breathing quickened.

“Nick wait…” she threw back the blankets and caught his hand. Sitting up she pulled him down to kiss her. His lips were hard at first, but they softened. Moving against hers slowly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She let his weight push her back down to the mattress. Shifting beneath him until they were both settled comfortable on the bed, his hips between her thighs.

“Emmy I…” he pulled away, a look of concern on his face. She just shook her head.

“Shut up Nick.” Pulling his lips back to hers she wrapped one leg around his waist. A soft moan escaped his lips as her fingers moved up into his hair. Subtly his hips moved, rocking against her while his hands traced down her sides. His fingers clutching at blankets, clothes and skin. Trailing her hands down between his shoulders blades she grabbed at his shirt, pulling it up to bunch under his arms. With a small huff he shifted enough for her to pull it up and off of him. As she tossed it aside she heard the loud thud of his shoes hitting the floor at the end of the bed. One long arm reached down as he shifted his knees slightly. With a laugh he pulled away from her lips to look towards his feet.

“Fucking socks.” he grumbled pulling them off then seizing her lips again. “I don’t want to rush this Emmy.” he said pulling away again.

“I told you to shut up.” she replied dragging one hands nails down his bare back. He moaned and arched as his eyes fluttered shut.

“Yes ma’am.” he smiled kissing her again. When his lips trailed down her jawline she felt his hands slide under her loose pajama shirt. His long fingers pressing into her supple flesh as he pushed the shirt higher and higher. With a reluctant groan she let go of him so he could remove it from her completely. A blissful sigh fell from his lips as his eyes trailed over her newly exposed chest and stomach. Licking his lips he smiled at her before his kisses descended down her neck, over her collarbone and down her breast. His hand palmed one gently, testing its weight as he rolled her nipple between his fingers. When she arched at the touch his lips closed over her other nipple. His tongue tracing circles and figure eights around it slowly before his teeth nipped it playfully.

“Nick.” she gasped, her hands flying up to his hair. She felt him smile against her hot skin. Then his mouth moved to the other breast, teasing and licking it the same way. He switched back and forth, hand and mouth until she was panting and writhing beneath him. Briefly he stopped, resting his head between her breasts as he rolled his shoulders and panted for air. Emmy reached down and grabbed at his jeans. Tugging open the button before his hand caught hers, stopping her.

“Emily please.” he said looking up at her. “I don’t want you to think this is all I want.” his large blue eyes searching hers. With a groan she shoved him sideways so his back hit the mattress.

“I said shut up Nick.” she grumbled rising up to her knees. She tugged at his pants, yanking them down and off; along with his boxers. Nick laid there silent as she looked him over with a smile. Wrapping her fingers around his length she stroked him slowly, watching his eyes close.

“Emmy…” he sighed softly. She lowered her lips to the tip, blowing on it gently. Nick squirmed and moaned but his eyes stayed shut. Shifting to lay between his outstretched legs she laid flat on her stomach, raised up on her elbows and licked a thick strip from his balls to the tip. His back arched off the bed as his head pushed hard into the pillows. With a smile, her legs crossed at the ankles as they swayed in the air behind her, she took him into her mouth. Nick’s jaw hung open and his hand went to the back of her head. His fingers clutching onto her hair while her head bobbed up and down his shaft. “Oh… fuck… Emily…” he gasped, his chest heaving. Hollowing her cheeks she sucked long and hard while her hand moved to cup his heavy balls. Rolling them in her palm between her fingers she looked up his lean body to watch his face contour blissfully. Moaning as the subtle taste of his precum hit her tongue she heard him groan through his teeth. Soon his feet were pedaling against the mattress, kicking the blankets to the floor. When her nail dragged along the sensitive skin behind his sac he sat up with a gasp. “Stop…” he pleaded as his hips jerked. His hands quickly grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her off of him with an audible pop. Sweat beaded on his brow. His lips crashed against hers quickly as he wrapped his arms around her, twisting them so she laid flat on her back. Abandoning her lips he sat up and pulled her pajama bottoms down her legs along with her panties. As he looked over her now naked body slowly she squirmed slightly, biting at her bottom lip. “Gawd… you’re so beautiful Emmy.” he finally said looking up at her with a smile.

Rolling her eyes Emmy sat up and kissed him. “I told you to shut up.” she smiled against his lips. With a laugh Nick wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. His hands roamed over her back, pressing her chest hard against his. Leaning back she pulled him with as she laid back on the mattress again. Her legs bending up and wrapping around him. Nick kissed down her neck to her chest again. Her fingers ruffled his hair as she arched into his mouth. “Nick please…” she begged rolling her hips against him. Without a word he shifted his hips and moved slowly to penetrate her. With every inch her breathing increased and her back bowed. Once fully seated he stopped, his brow resting against her collarbone as they both adjusted. “You have to move.” she whispered in his ear when they’d been still long enough. He shook his head against her.

“I won’t last if I move.” he confessed. Emmy laughed making him shift inside of her which made them both moan.

“Worked ya up that much?” she asked. He nodded, his head still pressed against her chest. Emmy shifted her hips, pulling him in and out subtly. “Take your time.” she sighed. “You feel good just how you are.”

Finally Nick moved. Rolling his hips back and then forward slowly. Each stroke he panted against her chest and her legs tightened around his waist. With his eyes closed his lips searched for her nipple, kissing and sucking on her skin until he’d found it. Emmy arched into him, her heels pushing him deeper.

“Faster Nick.” she pleaded. Letting her breast go he obliged. Pistoning his hips faster, forcing the air from her lungs with each hard hit of his hips against her rump.

“Fuck… Emmy…” he panted.

“Little more…” she replied. Snaking her hand down between them she found her swollen clit and rubbed it quickly. Nick arched slightly, looking down to watch their bodies join and her fingers play with her wet folds. A moan rushed from him as his eyes clenched tightly. “Right there…” Emmy gasped as her heel dug into the small of his back. Her body tensed, every muscle going rigid as her mouth fell open with a silent cry.

“Oh… fuck…” Nick groaned through his teeth as his hips bucked wildly until he too reached his climax. His hips sputtering until they stopped and he collapsed on top of her boneless. Emmy smiled, wrapping her arms around him. Her fingers running up and down his spine.

“I know you want more Nick.” she finally said kissing his temple. “And you totally owe me dinner.” she laughed. Nick chuckled which made them both moan as his cock twitched deep inside of her.

“Yes ma’am.”

* * *

Dex walked into the house tossing his keys into the bowl beside the door and rounding the corner. Stopping in his tracks when he saw Nick standing at his fridge, shirtless with a beer in his hand.

“Um…” Nick spun around with a stalk of celery in his mouth.

“Hey… Dex.” he smiled taking the food from his mouth. “I um…” he looked down at his current state of dress and scrunched up his face slightly. “Making your sister lunch.” he said. Dex looked at his watch as his brow raised.

“It’s five o’clock.”

“Dinner.” Nick corrected. Dex rolled his eyes and walked around to sit at one of the stools.

“Give me a beer.” Nick smiled and grabbed him a beer from the open fridge. Popping it open he handed it to Dex. “I’m happy for you two. You’ve been dancing around each other for years.”

“Thanks.” Nick smiled before taking a drink from his own bottle.

“Just…” Dex pointed at him sternly. “Don’t fuck my sister on the couch or anything. Take that shit to you place.” Nick laughed.

“Got it.”


End file.
